The baby & me!
by Subaku no Tentchi
Summary: This story is about a 9 year girl who has to take care of her niece by herself well not really she has her best friend Gaara to help but what chaos will stir when they don't even know what a baby is lots and lots i tell you. reveiw people plz


The baby & me!

"Hi my name is Hiku Sawaku. I'm 9 years old and guess what I have to take care of a baby a.k.a my niece her name is Kusa who's 1 and someone special is helping take care of my niece none other then Gaara-chan! Who's 11 "

"I told not to call me that!"

"Well too bad back to what I was saying before mister rude dropped in…"

"This story is about how Hiku and I take care of her niece."

"Hey I was going to say that!"

"Like you said to the story."

"Hey?? Wait!!"

Story has begun

I was walking around in my house til the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"…"

"So rude oh well let's see who was here?" I walked to the door.

"Hm no ones here?" then I heard a little cry like from a baby.

"…Ok let's see" I looked own and saw a basket.

"Whoa don't tell me my sister sent me a baby doll… no she knows I hate baby dolls ok let's see what it is." I removed the blanket and saw a real baby.

"Holy crap!" I picked up a note it reads

_Dear beloved sister,_ "Now I know there something wrong."

_I have left you my child I can't take care of her due to the fact I'm sick and my husband is never home I know mom will help out and please don't tell her who her mother was all I ask is that you take care of her. PS her name is Kusa._

_Signed your big sis_

"She's been gone for so long she doesn't know that mom's dead and father as well… I guess that's what you get for being gone for 10 years… she needs a better taste in men god."

Then I saw Gaara was walking down the street.

"Hey BAKA!"

He acted like he heard nothing.

"BAKA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

"What do you want?"

"Look what my sister left me."

"…"

"Meet my niece."

"What the hell?"

"That's what I said."

"How are you supposed to take care of this…thing?"

"Correction it's a baby not a thing."

"Yea how are you supposed to take of her?"

"I don't know I never saw a baby before."

"Why don't we ask your sister?"

"Think of what'll happen."

We both ponder our thoughts. Twitch twitch both

"Yea I guess your right."

"Well wait here I'll be right back." Gaara

1 hour later.

I'm back.

"Finally she started to cry then I gave her milk and I still don't know what to do make it stop!"

"Well here I took one of my dad's parenting books."

"Um yea…you're helping me."

"…No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You wise otherwise 'it' goes to the public."

"You wouldn't." He said in a scared tone.

"Oh I will." She said in the most evil voice ever

"Fine you win."

"Thank you baka."

"Don't call me that."

"Too bad."

"Grr."

"Hey Gaara-chan will help take care of her?"

"What good would I do?"

"Well your better at this then I am."

"How so?"

"You used to take care of me and you still do."

"Fine but what are we suppose do?"

"Well let's read the book."

We opened the book and as it read:

So you're going to be a parent chapter 1.

"I say we skip a chapter cause it says going to be." Hiku

"I guess your right."

We flipped around til we finally got to the right page.

So you're a parent good for you chapter 4 

Now you'll need to do a couple of things everyday to keep your bundle o joy happy here's what you'll have to do

_Feed the child 4 times_

_Burp him/her_

_Change his/her diaper_

_Make sure she gets some air_

_Give him/her a bath_

_Watch what you say_

_Have fun taking care of bundle of joy!_

"Wow it sounds like we're talking care of a dog a really small dog." Hiku

"Ok so who's going to get what?" Gaara

"We'll I'll change her diaper."

"Wow and I thought you'd dump it on me."

"Yea right she's a girl and I'll also give her the baths"

"So I guess I get the easy jobs." "Finally some good in my life." He said in a low whisper

Ok well she's asleep now and it's pretty late.

Well then I guess I'll in the morning.

Well bye Baka-chan.

I told not to call me that!

sshh! You'll wake up the baby.

He just rolled his eyes and ran to his house.

Back to the other room.

Finally now I can talk.

Oh god here we go.

"Well I hope you like the story so far." Hiku

"Wow your being nice." Gaara

"Well I have otherwise they won't review."

"Plz for my sake review otherwise I will not hear the end of it." Gaara

"Oh and another thing peoplez if you liked the story tell your friends more readers yay!"

"Plz quit being an idiot."

"Oh that's it."

"Well til next time bye!" running for life


End file.
